marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Stryker
Jason Stryker is a mutant and the son of William Stryker in X2: X-Men United. His father extracts a fluid from his spinal cord that allows him to control people's minds. The character is presumed deceased. He made a cameo in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Jason was one of the mutants in containment at his father's mutant research facility. He supposedly got into his mother's mind and drove her insane leading to her eventual death leading to William Stryker's hatred of mutants. William keeps him frozen in ice, waiting for the right technology to control him. X2: X-Men United Jason Stryker, as a child, was sent by his father to X-Mansion to be "cured" from his mutation. When he came back, still possessing his telepathic ability, Jason was soon angered towards his parents that he used his powers against them, projecting terrifying visions in their brains. His mother, driven mad by the visions, used a driller on her skull, trying to make the images go out her brain. When William started his researches on mutants, he had Jason lobotomized, so that he could control him. Using his spine fluid, he created a powerful serum, through which he controlled the mind of almost every person he wished (between the others, his own bodyguard, the mutant Yuriko Oyama). When Charles Xavier is captured by Stryker, Jason, under his father's orders, uses his powers on him, since the serum wouldn't work. In the first vision, he convinces Xavier he still have use of his legs, but Xavier resists to him. Next, he makes Xavier believe he's in the X-Mansion after the attack of Stryker's forces, and, disguising himself as a young child, makes him search for the other mutants with Cerebro, in reality bringing him to Dark Cerebro. When Xavier finds all the mutants, Jason orders him to kill them all and Xavier, brainwashed by his powers, begins to obey. In that very moment, Magneto enters Dark Cerebro's chamber. Jason trys to attack the Master of Magnetism, but Magneto's helmet made him invulnerable to telepathic attacks. He changes the disposition of Cerebro's panels and orders Xavier, still brainwashed, to kill all the humans, instead of the mutants, and leaves. While Xavier is obeying to the new order, Storm and Nightcrawler manage to reach Dark Cerebro, thanks to the latter's powers. They're immediately attacked by Jason, who shows them an empty room with a young girl standing in the middle of it, trying to deceive them. Nightcrawler falls in the illusion, but Storm doesn't, and attacks Mastermind with a snow storm, making him interrupt the vision. They's able to save Xavier and leave Jason in the chamber. With all probabilities, he died during the fall of the dam, even because, being on a wheelchair, is not able to escape. Character traits Jason Stryker was just a child when he discovered his mutation, and his father's shame for his nature led him to prove a deep hatred against him and his mother. Once lobotomized, his personality was completely erased, and he's just a puppet in William's hands. Jason is a skilfull telepath, able to project visions in other people's mind. He's powerful enough to overcome Professor X's powers, and his spine fluid is a powerful mind-controller itself. Relationships *William Stryker Jr. - Father *William Stryker Sr. - Grandfather Behind the scenes ''This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - TBC **''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) - Michael Reid McKay Trivia *The character of Jason is loosely based on another X-Men foe, Mastermind/Jason Wyngarde. *In the official videogame, Jason is revealed to be still alive. He confronts Nightcrawler in his mission in Alkali Lake, wanting revenge on him since he let him die. Anyway, Jason's personality is split in two, a good side and an evil one, and the good side sacrifices his own life in order to help Nightcrawler destroy the Sentinels. Gallery jason.png|Michael Reid McKay as Jason Stryker in X2: X-Men United ice-boy-wolverine.jpg|Jason Stryker as he appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control